


babey

by froghaoo



Category: NCT, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Chatting & Messaging, Cute Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han-centric, ITS NOT ACTUALLY THAT SCARY, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, JohnTen as Parents, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Shy Kim Seungmin, Slow Burn, also hes pregnant, and THEYRE CUTEE, but hes still a guy, ill put a warning on the chapter that it will be in!, im sorry im typing this in the dark, it's only talked about slightly ; so if it bothers u it isnt rlly there, its slightly referenced, love at first sight ? kinda, maybe "rare pairs"///, ok jeongin isnt with anyone as of now because hes BABEY, seungmin is babey, sorry !!, ten is chan's mother, with CHENLE, woojin and chan are just in love with seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghaoo/pseuds/froghaoo
Summary: stray kids chat fic! jisung + seungmin are the new transfer students at the rest of skz's high school!chan: i would love u if only i didn't love himwoojin: stop





	1. can y'all go the fuck to sleep??

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chat fic ;; so bear with me. hopefully i will be able to start updating faster as i found my laptop!!! instead of writing on my phone!!

_1:47 am_

**chan**: did y'all hear about the new students?

**jeongin**: yes hyung we did

**jeongin**: at least me and hyunjin hyung did

**jeongin**: why?

**chan**: not gonna be able to pick any of you up in the morning because i have to show them around, so either get woojin to drive you or you'll have to walk to school.

**hyunjin**: aww hyung

**hyunjin**: i don't want to walk to school

**chan**: can u read.. i said ask woojin to drive you

**chan**: or like,,, your PARENTS?

**hyunjin**: you are my parents!!

**felix**: (softly, with emotion) what the fuck

**felix**: i am here to say it is almost 2 am in this BITCH and we all have to go to school tomorrow so i would greatly appreciate if you would all sle ep.

**changbin**: why are y'all awake?

**felix**: im sorry sir can u not read

**felix**: nevermind thats why we r in school i guess.

**felix**: anyGAYS, im going to sleep because i need to look my best for the transfer students, good NIGHT.

**jeongin**: i guess thats my cue too, goodnight hyungs!!

**chan**: goodnight !! sleep well! don't forget to ask woojin hyung to drive you because he probably won't check this till we all get to school

**changbin**: wait nobody fucking told me whats happening????

**chan**: go to sleep, son.

**changbin**: what the fuck did you just say

**hyunjin**: it's right there on the screen.

**chan**: everyone go the fuck to sleep or ur walking to school for the rest of the week

**hyunjin**: hyung its monday

**chan**: exactly.

\----

_3:45 am_

**minho**: yo wtf did i miss

**minho**: oh shit is everyone asleep

**minho**: WAIT CHAN HYUNG ISNT DRIVING US

**minho**: oh SHIT bitch

**minho**: okay.. goodnight nobody

\----

_7:20 am_

**jeongin **_to_ **woojin**

**jeongin**: hyung, can you drive us to school? just for today, because chan hyung has to show some new students around the school!

**woojin**: us, as in all of you? as in you want me to fit 4 other tall men in my car

**woojin**: ah, sorry, tall men and then one short one

**jeongin**: rip changbin hyung ;

**jeongin**: but will you hyung?

**woojin**: yeah, i was planning to anyway, chan told me before he left to get to school. lack of sleep is DEFINITELY getting to him

**jeongin**: thank you hyung!!!

\----

_7:22 am_

**jeongin**: hyungs

**jeongin**: if you want to be driven to school by woojin hyung come to my house!! i guess we could pick you up but that would kind of be a waste of time

**felix**: ok, heading there now

**hyunjin**: ^^^^^

**hyunjin**: oh shit did anyone do the fucking chem homework?? cause i know for SHIT i didnt

**minho**: yh, you can copy it in the car

**hyunjin**: thanks hyung!!

**changbin**: im running. with my backpack on. to ur, house.

**felix**: idk why you typed it like that

**changbin**: im. RUNNING

\-----


	2. lee felix, you are a DEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan meets the two new students, and maybe falls in love with one of them? changbin and felix are havin a catfight during lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! i typed this after school, and i was VERY tired. i don't know much abt high school, i tried my best though!! ALSO,   
i know this is a chatfic but you wouldn't really understand what's happening if i just kinda left it at that, with them just meeting each other. sorry ;;

chan awoke to his alarm blaring from the nightstand. right beside his head. he flinched away from it, also hitting his head on the wall behind his bed, then falling off the bed.

"chan, honey?" he heard a soft knock on his door."it's time to for you get up for school. remember, today, you need to go show around the new students." ten, his mother, was a school nurse, and his dad, johnny, was a teacher at his school. ten himself said he had wanted to show around the new kids, but he was pregnant, with his to-be brother, chenle. chan sat up from on the floor, yelling back to his mother that he was awake and he was getting ready.

getting off of the floor, chan rubbed the back of his head, where he had landed on the floor. he grabbed his phone from the other side of his bed. the time on his phone read,_ 6:47 am. _chan had wanted to be at the school earlier, to grab all of his books so he was actually ready for the rest of his day after he had finished touring the two new students. he walked over to his closet, grabbing the school uniform, taking his clothes to his bathroom and quickly changing after brushing his teeth and hair. his mother knocked on his door again, asking when he would be leaving for school. "probably like,_ 7:00-_ish? i don't know, but i want to get there early so i can take all of my books out." he said, grabbing the books from his desk and shoving them in his backpack. he made sure he had everything before he would go downstairs to get some type of fruit to eat, because as his mother and father said, breakfast was important, it kept you running until lunch.

he opened up his door, holding his bag in his hand, walking down the stairs and grabbing an orange from the small fruit bowl on the counter in his kitchen. "johnny is already at the school, he had some papers to grade." ten handed chan a small bag, most likely containing his lunch for the day. he smiled and hugged his mother, before grabbing his keys and walking out the door. (not before telling his mother that he was leaving.)

\--

_7:08_ am

chan walked into the school, saying hello to some of the staff members while walking to his locker. arriving at his locker, he opened up his bag to place some books in he wouldn't need till later, and grabbing some he would need for his first periods. after he had grabbed his needed books, he walked to the office, where the new students were told to go once they had gotten to the school. chan wasn't told much about them, besides the fact that they were step-brothers. he walked in, and taking a seat close to the doors. he was only sitting there for a couple of minutes, staring at the posters on the walls, before two guys came in. one short, and one tall. they were both very cute, chan had noted. they were talking to the woman at the front desk, before turning around after she had presumably said that he was already here and chan would be showing them both around now. "hello, my name is han jisung. i guess you're chan?" the shorter one had said, arching one of his eyebrows. chan had also noted that this han jisung looked _very much _like a squirrel. "this is my brother, kim seungmin." jisung had also said, shoving his brother lightly on the shoulder, before said boy, seungmin, had given him a small wave.

"hi." seungmin had said, and chan smiled to him, wanting him to at least feel comfortable with him, as he would be showing him around the entire school.yes, chan had known that he gave a nicer smile to seungmin than he did usually while meeting new people, but for some reason he had felt obligated to. maybe it was the shorter boy, seungmin's brother, who looked like he might punch him if he said anything mean to him, at all. "yep! my name is bang chan. i'll be showing you around the school today. i see you guys already got your uniforms, so that's good. could i see your schedules?" chan asked, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. jisung pulled out two pieces of paper, and handed them over to chan.

"ok, so you guys have most of your classes together, but not all of them. i think seungmin has the rest with me and a couple of my friends, and jisung will be in the other classes with a few other of my friends. don't worry, they're really nice! and if they aren't nice, you can just tell me and i'll make sure they're nice." chan said. he handed one of the schedules back, saying that he would go through where seungmin's classes would be first, and then move onto jisung. "so for the first few classes before lunch, you guys are together. oh, wait, you guys have the same lunch as me and my friends. you can sit with us if you'd like." chan said, moving past a classroom with a few students mingling outside the door. "yeah, that would be nice. oh, wait, are you older than us? i'm older than seungminnie here, but we're only about a year apart. i'm 17, and seungmin is 16." jisung said after suddenly stopping next to the lockers.

"yeah, i am older than you guys. i'm a junior, and i'm 18." chan said, continuing to walk. "this is the last class you guys have together before lunch." he explained, gesturing towards the room with a small nameplate on it that said '_mr. lee taeyong.' _"don't worry, mr. lee is really welcoming!" chan said, with an even larger smile than before. the three boys continued walking following behind chan like ducklings. "this is the lunchroom! i know this is a lot right now, so if you do end up getting lost you can ask somebody where any of your classes might be. but the lunchroom isn't really that hard to find. it's pretty big." jisung said ok to him and seungmin just nodded.

chan continued showing them small classrooms with other nameplates on them, such as '_mr. nakamoto yuta.' _and '_mr. seo johnny_.' "that last one there is my dad. he teaches chemistry here." slowing down, chan looked to the small clock on the wall that read _7:26. _"so, do you guys have any questions or want me to show you any place on your schedules again?" chan said, smiling with his dimples. "actually, you didn't show us our lockers.." jisung said, trailing off. "oh, i'm sorry. i woke up early to do this, i guess i just forgot." realizing how that sounded, he added another smile, so they didn't feel guilty. "your lockers are pretty close to each other. 325 and 327." he read off of the papers.

"well, they're both on the top floor. they won't be hard to find, so i'll leave you to it. i need to drop off some books at the library before heading to class. seungmin and jisung both nodded to him, as he walked away from them at the staircase. he sped-walk to the library, wanting to get to his first class early so he could tell woojin about how cute the new students were.

\--

"woojin!" chan called, a little out of breath from walking from the library to the other side of the school, where his first class was. woojin looked behind him to see who called him, his eyes landing on chan. he smiled and walked towards him. "did the rest of the kids get to school?" chan said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, probably to check the groupchat where they had last texted going to jeongin's house. "yep, i drove them." suddenly remembering why he had wanted to talk to woojin so bad, he shook woojin's shoulders, 'to make sure he was listening' he would say. "the two new kids are so cute! one of them, the older one, looks like a squirrel, and the other looks like a puppy. he was so cute! his name was seungmin and he was really shy. he only said hi to me but his voice was really cute too!

pushing chan's hands off his shoulder, woojin smiled at chan, chuckling after he heard that seungmin had only spoken one word to chan and he was already seemingly in love with him. "you're not mad, right? i know you told me that you were fine with polyamory, but you really need to see him! he's so cute! you would love him!" chan said, excitedly. they arrived in front of their class together. "i also invited them to lunch today! the shorter one, jisung, seemed like minho's type. i wonder if they'll like each other.." his loud talking turned into mumbles as they sat in their seats besides each other. "jeez, you just met him today and you're already whipped, huh?" woojin said, pulling out his homework and pencil.

"don't bully me! if you saw him you would understand!" chan cried out, attracting the attention of two people sitting around them. woojin shushed him, just as the teacher walked into the class.

-

chan had finished his classes (sadly none with seungmin) before lunch, extremely excited to see him again. "you guys literally weren't even apart that long." woojin had said to him, as they walked into the lunchroom, side by side. chan pulled out the small bag that his mom had given him for lunch, his eyes darting back and forth, before woojin told him that they got here early so they probably wouldn't be here yet. unless they ran. they took a seat, where the rest of their friends slowly started to join. minho sat down next to woojin, placing his head down. felix sitting down, slamming a tray down on the table, making changbin who was already sitting next to hyunjin jump up, before glaring at felix that made felix then stick out his tongue at him. jeongin came last, taking a seat next to felix, placing his own tray on the table. jeongin started, "chan hyung.. why are there two people coming to our table?" chan quickly put his food down and turned around, seeing jisung and seungmin walking towards him, looking confused and a bit scared."hey guys! these are the rest of my friends!" he said to the two boys, gesturing to the rest of the table. "here, you two can sit down before i introduce you!" minho lifted his head at that. he almost pushed them to their seats, standing behind them for a second, to see woojin staring at seungmin with a large smile, similar to he was earlier. he also saw minho staring at jisung with his eyes dark. 

as the two boys sit down and after chan had sit back down, the first thing someone said was, "how old are you guys?" it was jeongin. he just wanted to be older than someone. anyone. "uh, i'm 16 and jisung is 17." seungmin said, in a small voice, maintaining eye contact with jeongin, even when gesturing to jisung. "my name is han jisung! this is seungmin. we're brothers. well, step-brothers, if you want to be specific." jisung said, a large smile popping onto his face, and he still managed to look like a squirrel. "my name is hwang hyunjin. i'm 17 as well. this over here is the youngest, yang jeongin. he's 15." said boy, jeongin, gave a wave and a cute smile that almost forced seungmin to smile back at him. "my name is lee felix. i'm also 17." a boy that had seemed like he would have a lighter voice than what he actually had, by his appearance said. jisung also smiled at him. "hello, my name is lee minho. i'm 18, one of the oldest of the group." he said, with a wink in jisung's direction. jisung looked away towards the shorter boy, who looked almost the same height as him. "my name is seo changbin. i'm turning 18 in a few days." this boy also had a rough voice, but jisung nor seungmin wasn't surprised by it. it fit him. they both looked towards the only boy who hadn't introduced himself. woojin stopped staring at seungmin for a second, to introduce himself. "my name is kim woojin. i'm the oldest here, but i'm still 18." he gave a cute smile, directed to both of them.

"ok, so now that that's over, i'm gonna fight felix." changbin yelled out, but not many people heard him from where their table was, the corner of the lunchroom. "what?? why?" felix said, looking at changbin in surprise. "you called me dumb, HOE." he yelled, pinching felix's sides.

"what the fuck GUYS, THERE ARE NEW PEOPLE HERE!" woojin yelled, but it was unintelligible to anyone anywhere close to their table, but maybe that was good. seungmin had a small smile on his face, staring at the two boys fighting, and woojin couldn't help but stare at him. chan really wasn't lying when he said he was beautiful. hyunjin was trying to pull the two apart, but it didn't seem he was really trying with the big smile on his face, and the way he kept laughing. minho had moved to sit across where jisung was sitting, presumably to flirt with him. chan wasn't really surprised, minho had a type, and jisung just happened to fit that. 

"seo changbin, you are a DEMON. a DEMON WITHOUT AN ABILITY TO READ!" felix screamed at changbin, before hyunjin actually kicked felix to the ground. "i will avenge you!" he said to changbin, who was laying on the bench, breathing heavily.

-

after learning all of their names, seungmin realized he was getting stared, not by one person, but two. woojin and chan. he gave them both a small smile before turning back to watch hyunjin throw felix to the ground and sit on him, for whatever reason. seungmin guessed it was something recent, judging by how they only seemed to talk about it now, with such a big reaction. lunch was close to the end, and seungmin wanted to get to class early so he could greet his teacher. "what class do you have again, seungmin?" chan said, picking at the last of his lunch. "um, history." seungmin said, after pulling out his paper from his bag. "history? with mr. kim?" woojin suddenly piped in. "uh, yeah, mr. kim doyoung?" he said, looking up at them with large eyes. "chan, jeongin and i are in that class too." woojin said, before asking if he could see his schedule. seungmin handed it to him, hoping the rest of his classes would have at least one person from this friend group in it. "yeah, there's at least one of us with you in each class. chan and i are with you for your last two classes." seungmin wasn't sure what he was feeling, but every time he looked at either woojin or chan, he felt something. he just wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if you enjoyed it! kudos or comments are appreciated. thank you for reading.


	3. all you wanna do is kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin realizes something.. major? minsung are together? already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i originally had it written and then i accidentally closed the tab so it all got deleted. also, i know it's quite short, but i wrote this before going somewhere. sorryyy t-t

seungmin knew he shouldn't have answered the call. but he was curious. nobody he knew would usually call him, because they knew he didn't like talking on the phone and would rather do it through text. maybe it was an emergency? maybe it was his mom? he wasn't sure. but as soon as he answered that call and heard the voice, he regretted it so badly. he knew exactly who it was, but he couldn't bring himself to press 'end call', because he had to know how daniel got his number again. "daniel? how did you get my number?" seungmin tried to be as quiet as he could while talking though, seeing as he was sitting on a bus with at least 5 other people. "i just wanted to make sure you were okay. you know how much i worry about you, baby." seungmin almost melted at the voice, but the second he heard it, memories of what _he _did to him just came flooding into his brain. "no, you don't even care about me. tell me, how'd you get my number?" seungmin hissed at him, with the passenger next to him leaving the bus. "oh, c'mon baby. don't be like that. you remember how good i was to you? why don't you come on back?" daniel insisted, but seungmin swore he knew better."y..you'd do better to just leave me alone, si-daniel." seungmin stammered out, his finger floating over the end call button again. "you almost let that slip baby, don't you miss calling me that? don't you miss the old apartment? all the old places we used to go?" daniel questioned him, his gruff voice filling up both sides of seungmin's headphones. seungmin shivered at the thought of the old places he was forced to go, throughout the entirety of their relationship. "just, leave me alone, daniel." seungmin chose his words carefully before ending the call. seungmin sat there for a long time, before looking up as the bus stopped, only to see they were at his stop. seungmin picked up his bag and headed off the bus, looking a lot paler than he was when he stepped on. 

-

"ji?" seungmin called out, slipping off his shoes and pulling on the dull slippers that were sitting next to the door. "ji?" seungmin called once more, his voice echoing throughout their shared apartment. realizing that jisung was not in the house, seungmin left to sit on his bed, turning on his phone and just looking at the call on the phone number earlier. after he had got the phone call, he wanted to tell jisung so badly. his brother, albeit not blood brother, always fixed things for him. but he wasn't sure he could fix this. seungmin was scared that jisung would have to fix this mess, seungmin's mess. _if only i didn't answer that call.. this wouldn't have happened. daniel probably knows where i am too... he was always so nice to me._ seungmin quickly shook himself out of his thoughts, pulling out a book from his bag and trying to read it in an attempt to take _daniel_ off his mind.

seungmin's phone pinged from where he threw it on the bed to get the book out of his caramel-coloured bag. he cautiously picked up the phone, worried it would be a text from a certain someone. he tapped the notification to see he was added in a groupchat, with 8 other people, with two numbers already entered into his phone. '_chan 🦘_' and '_jisung 💙' _he opened the app, before typing in the chat, a simple hello. he was instantly bombarded with answers, but he could tell these were the other guys he met at lunch, so he asked them to type their name so he could set each of them a contact. they complied, and they all texted a bit, before hyunjin asked if they were still going to a mall on saturday. he read a text from chan that said, '_only if seungminnie and jisung are going with!" _seungmin pondered what his answer should be, if jisung got close enough to the rest of them that he would actually have a good time, or he would just be bored, and unhappy with seungmin for making them go. but before he had even typed out a single word, jisung responded for the both of them, with a, '_minnie and i would love to go! what time will we be going?' _after reading that, seungmin almost dropped his phone, jisung didn't really go out with anyone other than seungmin, so how close had he gotten to these guys? in only a few days, they had gotten almost to the same level he was at.

wordlessly, seungmin continued on reading, the thought of being forgotten, by maybe the only one who cared about him, staying close to him.

-

saturday came as fast as monday usually came, with surprisingly light homework on jisung and seungmin's first week back at school. seungmin sat himself infront of his closet, worrying himself half to death, trying to figure out what he should wear. was it formal, or was it just whatever? seungmin decided that he needed a dress code. jisung walked into his room, sighing after looking at seungmin, once. "c'mon minnie, it's not that hard to find something to wear." jisung said, opening up seungmin's closet doors wider, pulling out a single article of clothing, one seungmin himself had wondered would be okay to wear, but eventually decided against it and put it back into the closet. "it's not an important trip, all we're doing is going to the mall. y'know, you could probably wear a trash bag and chan and woojin would both say that you look beautiful... which you honestly would." jisung said this as he pulled out a light blue pair of skinny jeans, one that seungmin hadn't worn in a long time, and by that, he meant he hadn't worn them since daniel and himself started dating. but he wasn't with him anymore, so he took the jeans and began changing, jisung sitting down on his bed, texting someone on his phone. as soon as seungmin had put the entire outfit on, he realized him and jisung were wearing almost the exact same thing, but seungmin was wearing an electric blue sweatshirt over his. "minho said that we're all meeting at the candle section in target because changbin wants to go smell all of them." jisung murmured to him, not even looking up at him from his phone. "minho really likes you.. for whatever reason." seungmin said, slyly. "yah! i'm amazing! anyone would be lucky to have me!" jisung exclaimed, sitting up on the bed. "yeah, sure, ji." 

-

jisung walked in front of seungmin, but even if seungmin was trying to hide from anyone, his height was a giveaway. they walked into the small target, in the center of the mall, before asking a rather dead inside looking employee where the candles were, and the man pointed towards the back, then looked back to the shelves. jisung and seungmin slowly made their way to the area the employee had pointed, with jisung gripping seungmin's hand tightly, as a way to tell him not to be scared, which seungmin definitely was.

they entered the aisle, where 5 other boys were standing, opening certain candles, smelling them, then letting the others smell it. they all looked up to see who entered the aisle, chan and woojin's faces lighting up, and going to put an arm around seungmin, and minho putting a candle down to head over to jisung and then give him a light kiss on his temple. seungmin was kind of used to this behavior from them already, even though they were in no means together. changbin had told both jisung and seungmin once, during lunch, that chan and woojin were together. that was also the same day that minho asked seungmin if he knew what a poly relationship was, and if he was okay with them. seungmin panicked, and thought that minho was inviting him to be together with himself and jisung, and seungmin, as respectfully as he could, asked minho if he remembered that jisung and him were step-brothers. minho laughed for a solid 5 minutes, before saying it wasn't for him. seungmin didn't understand who he could be possibly talking about.

he didn't know what couple in the entire school thought he was good enough. as far as seungmin knew, he was damaged goods. daniel had told him enough times, that he was the only one who would ever want him. jisung called him dumb, then told him that chan and woojin basically fell in love with him the first time they saw him. (respectively)

seungmin was a bit more confused now, because he didn't know how he hadn't caught on at all.

chan put his arms around seungmin's waist, and set his chin on seungmin's shoulder. seungmin finally realized what jisung and minho had been talking about.

\--

the following monday, seungmin blushed every time that chan and woojin were mentioned, and every time that he saw them during lunch. the following tuesday, the same thing happened. on wednesday, during lunch, jisung asked seungmin if he could help him with his locker, and seungmin followed him to his locker. jisung pushed him into the bathroom, and put _something_ there to block the door, because it wouldn't budge. that's when seungmin realized that there were two guys behind him, specifically, chan and woojin.

"minnie, we just want to talk. you've been avoiding us all week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for making it to the end! the next chapter should be out shortly! any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> :)


	4. what the fuck hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woominchan is cute.. seungmin was mad for 0.1 seconds, and hyunjin has great ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being patient while my wrist healed! i should be posting “regularly” soon!
> 
> p.s does anyone like my julien solomita/jenna marbles reference??
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/tinyseungmin)
> 
> <3

backing away from the two boys in front of him, seungmin could feel his entire face turning red. woojin stepped closer to him, his face set with an emotion seungmin couldn’t read. “minnie, come on. you don’t have to be scared of us.” woojin spoke softly, the opposite of how he looked. chan was silent. “i’m not scared! i’m just not trying to get in between you too!” seungmin whisper-yelled, though there was no one else in the bathroom besides them. chan finally spoke up. “minnie.. you couldn’t tell that we _both _like you.. especially with all the affection we show?” if seungmin’s face was red before, he had reached a new level. 

“well.. that isn’t normal for you guys? i mean, look at changbin and hyunjin? and felix too?” he managed to stammer out, his grip on the door handle loosening with each word. woojin looked at chan for a second, the two boys seemingly conversing but with no words coming out. “of course not, seungminnie. me and chan may be together, but you’re just too perfect to pass up.” woojin said, slowly approaching seungmin, chan following him.

“ah.. don’t say that.. it’s not true.” seungmin said, picking the skin on his bottom lip. “maybe you don’t believe us, minnie, but you’re special to us. woojin isn’t one to believe me in fate, but i do. i think there was a reason you came to this school, and i was the one to show you around.” chan spoke once more, his eyes soft towards seungmin. 

“okay.. say it was true. maybe it was fate... but why? why would you want _me_? of all people? what about jisung? i’m damaged. anyone else would be better.” seungmin said, a frown forming on his thin face. 

woojin looked disgusted for a moment, before responding. “listen, seungmin. if you could only have heard with chan was saying on your first day here. it was like you were a new light in his life. yes, we’ve been together for a while. but it felt like something was missing. we think that missing piece is you, seungmin. so, what do you say? do you think you could be with us? or would chan be too weird for you?” he got progressively more light hearted towards the end of his small spiel. chan threw his head toward woojin, looking offended, and seungmin couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at how disgruntled chan looked. chan smiled, then woojin did. 

“well, maybe we could try?” 

—

“yah! han jisung! you’re in big trouble!” jisung seemed shocked for a minute, though they didn’t usually use formalities with each other, he’d only ever been the subject of seungmin’s rage, and that was terrible. but he supposed he deserved it, for locking him in a bathroom with two boys that love him. jisung took off running from where he was standing, next to his locker, throwing his bag on the ground and beginning to scream. minho looked up from where jisung was previously, sighing when he saw that seungmin was chasing him. all he wanted to do was spend some quality time with jisung before school ended, and jisung would be paying attention to a million other things with his short attention span. 

seungmin passed minho as soon as jisung took off running, a gust of wind seemingly hitting him right in the face, along with the many other students standing at their lockers. 

“woah, hyung, did you see that?” changbin seemed very surprised, like he didn’t know what was happening. minho seemed suspicious, squinting his eyes at changbin, before asking, “weren’t you apart of their scheme to get seungmin with woojin and chan?” changbin’s eyes widened, before turning around and ‘speed walking’ (well, as fast as he could speed walk with his short legs) towards where he saw seungmin running. 

just as he left, chan and woojin ran up to him. “hey-“ chan started, before being interrupted by minho slamming his locker shut and laying his head on it. “uh.. minho, are you okay?” woojin said, carefully. “i just wanna spend time with jisung! but your little boyfriend has to chase him!” minho said, his words slightly muffled against the locker. “little boyfriend? he’s taller than you!” woojin said, exasperated enough. 

—

“hey, minnie?” jisung said, while he was driving back to their house from school. seungmin made a noise towards him. jisung assuming that was to tell him to continue, he continued. “you know that i was just trying to help you guys right? i could tell by the way that woojin and chan hyung are always staring that they really care, and i just wanted you to have something like that.” he said, before murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like, ‘_especially after him..’_ seungmin was quiet for a second, before answering.

“no, i get it. i’m happy.” jisung smiled, and a comfortable silence sat over them, only to be broken by seungmin asking, “so what’s up with you and minho hyung? anything special over there? or do i need to lock you in a bathroom with him?” seungmin said, his voice teasing. jisung swore, almost swerving. 

—

“do you think if i asked chan hyung to lock us in a bathroom with changbin he’d do it?” 

“no, what the fuck hyunjin?”

”we have to make him comfortable! i want it to be special!” 

“and you think locking him in a bathroom with us will work?” 

“hey, don’t knock it till you try it! and if you never try it, you never knock it!” 

“go to sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunbinlix seems a little wack... i got a sudden burst of energy to write this B) 
> 
> thank you for reading! any kudos or comments are appreciated! i like interacting w/ u guys 💝


	5. quintuple - date???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin realizes, something? seungmin is cute and hyunjin is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was very inspired recently! i wrote this right after school, and to be honest, im pretty happy with it! 
> 
> ALSO!! , i added my twitter to the beginning notes. so, if you want to follow me you can, and if you dm me ill follow you back!

"hey, changbin hyung?" seungmin spoke up at the small lunch table where usually there were 9 boys, but currently only 2. changbin hummed at him, looking up from where he was playing on his phone. "yeah? what's up, seungmin?" he answered back, looking at seungmin who was playing around with a carrot on his lunch tray. "i just had a question! um, are you guys dating?" seungmin asked quietly, placing the carrot back down on the plate. "me? me and who? i'm not dating anyone." changbin asked, his interest piquing at seungmin's words. seungmin seemed stunned into silence for a moment, before answering him. "i mean, you know, you guys." changbin seemed very confused, and looked like he was going to ask seungmin for clarification once more before seungmin came out with it. 

"you know! you, hyunjin and felix!" seungmin barely spoke this time. "uh.. not that i'm aware of? pretty sure i'm single, seungminnie." changbin responded, looking warily at seungmin. "why would you think that anyway?" he asked, poking at the jello on his plate, scrunching his nose when it bounced. "i mean, you guys are really touchy, and i just thought.. maybe?" seungmin said, confusing changbin even more, before seeing jisung walking towards the table and waving him over. (for whatever reason, seeing as he'd been sitting here since the beginning of the school year.)

"hey guys! what are you talking about? aw, why does changbinnie hyung look so disgruntled? minnie, what did you say to him?" jisung said, grabbing ahold of seungmin's cheek at the end of his small speech. "nothing, i would never!" seungmin gasped, putting on an innocent face that jisung knew was fake. 

just as changbin was going to explain what seungmin had said to him earlier that had caused him to be so confused, the rest of the boys walked over and sat down, not including jeongin, who loudly called out that he had to go the bathroom the minute he walked towards the table. 

changbin didn't say anything, though. but he was lost in thought the rest of lunch, not noticing the two worried pairs of eyes on him.

\--

hyunjin walked to his seat at the beginning of chemistry, next to seungmin. "hey, do you know why changbinnie was acting weird during lunch today? he wouldn't even look at me, or felix." this was weird to hear hyunjin being so serious, usually he would have cracked a couple jokes at him by now, the most common ones being about felix, or how he wanted to be australian. "i wouldn't worry too much about it, 𝘣𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘺." seungmin replied, pulling out a pastel blue pen, with a cute face on top. hyunjin seemed stunned for a moment, and was about to respond to seungmin, until their teacher walked in, and seungmin gave a small smile before turning back to the front. hyunjin knew that meant the conversation was over. 

\--

"ji.. i don't know what to wear.." seungmin said, his voice muffled because he was stuffing his face into a pillow. "why is this a recurring thing with you? maybe if you looked harder..not stuffing your face in a pillow, you'd find something." jisung said, sitting up from where he was sitting on the end of the bed, and stretching his arms into the air. "i have! you wouldn't understand." seungmin was now pouting, knowing that jisung would feel obligated to help him. "aish, this kid.." jisung mumbled, where he was now lying next to seungmin on the bed, also face down. 

"please help me ji!" seungmin whined. "well, if you want me to help you find something to wear, you'll have to tell me where you're going." jisung said, sitting up, for the second time, this time in a different position. seungmin turned red, before mumbling something into the sleeve of his sweater. "minnie, you're gonna have to speak up." jisung said, standing up from the bed. "i said, i'm going on a date with channie and woojin hyung." seungmin threw out, the words almost impossible to hear. "ooo, cute! minnie, why didn't you tell me that you guys were going on a date! i could've made him go on a double date! wait, there's 3 of you guys. 4..? no, that's wrong too...quadruple? wait.. that's also wrong." jisung murmured to himself, until he shouted loud enough for probably all of the neighboring apartments to hear, "quintuple-date!" 

"okay ji, calm down. also that sounds weird. also, please help me find an outfit! i have to leave in a couple hours!" seungmin calmed him down, then went into his own conversation. "wait, a couple hours? so why are you getting dressed now?" jisung asked, calm from his sudden laughter before. "i'm not, i just want to have clothes out so i don't get anxious right before... y'know?" seungmin said, standing up and opening the closet doors back up. "yeah, yeah, i get it." jisung said, also standing up. "so, do you know where you're going? like is it some fancy restaurant or something? or like, a picnic or something?" jisung asked, bombarding him with a million more questions after that. "ji, do i look like the type that would enjoy going somewhere really formal?" seungmin deadpanned towards jisung. "looks can be deceiving!" 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i love kim seungmin thanks for coming to my ted talk :)) 
> 
> <3


	6. chan's sweater vests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan seems a little worried, but maybe that's okay? seungminnie in a cute yellow sweater with a white polo shirt underneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was just excited to write again! i think i'm having tech class soon, so i'll be able to perhaps.. write in class? 
> 
> :)

chan bit his lip nervously as he looked through his closet. "woojin hyung, do you think seungminnie will be okay?" looking up from where he was seated looking at his shoes, woojin nodded. "i don't think he would accept this if he wasn't okay, babe." woojin picked up a pair of his shoes from the small rack, and stood up. he slung an arm around chan's shoulders, placing his face in his neck. 

"but.. do you think that he knows we love him? i'm not sure what happened to him, but it's obvious that jisung protects him because something has happened to him! i'm worried for him."

chan bit his lip a bit too hard amid his frustration, and it began to bleed. woojin turned chan around and gently swept his thumb over his lip, to rid of the blood. he grabbed a tissue, cleaned off his hand, and moved to hug chan. he immediately took the comfort, the two boys laying in each other's embrace.   
"wait, we need to get our clothes out!"   
"yeah, you mean you need to get your clothes out. i wouldn't have been picking out a pair of shoes if i didn't have a set pair of clothes." 

\--

"okay, i think i'm ready!" seungmin said, triumphantly, pulling a pair of shoes out from the rack next to their bed. jisung let out a sound that sounded surprisingly like some type of animal, before asking seungmin what time he was supposed to leave again. looking at the time on his phone, seungmin's eyes widened, before saying, "uh, 7:00." jisung cackled before asking seungmin if he would be wearing the outfit he was going to wear when he actually went out, which would be in about two hours. 

"no.. maybe i'll just be early? or.. i don't know.. make sure everything looks right?" seungmin asked, not asking jisung though, more like asking himself. "minnie, you've been making sure everything looks right for the past, like, hour. what else could there be to possibly fix?" jisung asked him, seemingly tired of watching seungmin just check for wrinkles on his yellow sweater that was over a white polo shirt.   
"hey, don't say that!" 

\--

seungmin nervously tugged at the end of his sweater, walking towards the park, where chan and woojin had texted him to meet. he patted his pocket to make sure he had placed his phone in, and made sure he had his keys in one of his other pockets. he saw the two boys standing next to a park bench, looking equally as nervous as seungmin did. he checked his phone one last time, seeing a message come in from an unknown number, but not opening it before he pocketed his phone once more. 

"uh, hey guys." seungmin said, walking up to the boys, who, in seungmin's opinion, took his breath away. chan immediately looked up at him, whereas woojin seemed to have had a more delayed reaction. "hey minnie! i hope you're hungry!" chan said, a growing smile on his face. "well.. where will we be going? am i dressed okay?" seungmin asked, frowning.

"oh, if anyone will be getting laughed at for their outfit it'll be me! i'm wearing a sweater vest, minnie, have you seen me?" chan replied, laughing. seungmin laughed before looking at woojin who was awfully quiet. woojin seemed to be staring at him, and seungmin automatically brushed his sweater, thinking he was staring at a stain or something that seungmin hadn't noticed while checking his sweater for almost hours. 

"hey, woojin hyung, are you okay?" this seemed to shake him out of his thoughts, and woojin immediately looked up and said, "yeah, of course. should we get going now? hmm?" as he gestured in the opposite direction of where seungmin came from, chan started walking, before realizing the two boys weren't following him, and gestured for them to come. 

"wouldn't want to miss the thing we're going for!" chan said, giving both of them a cute smile. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for the cliffhanger (and that it's so short)! any kudos or comments are appreciated.


	7. anxiety

seungmin walked slowly, trying to stay at the same pace with chan and woojin. most of the time he wished he was not this tall. he nervously fidgeted with the end of his jacket, the wind blowing through his hair with a vengeance. he felt his phone buzz again from his back pocket, wanting to pull it out to see who was talking to him. he slowed down his walking, turning to chan and woojin to ask them, "where are we going? i just realized that i'm leading and i have no idea where i'm going." chan laughed, before speeding up and slipping out an, "i'll lead the way then!" it was then that seungmin realized he hadn't heard woojin speak in a single word in the moments that seungmin had been there, and since they had started walking. blindly following seungmin, something his anxiety battled with him wildly, he thought about woojin suddenly realizing he didn't like seungmin and it was all a big mistake. _he _was the mistake. this continued for some time before he was gently nudged from the same position woojin was standing. seungmin looked up, not expecting to be touched. "i'm sorry if this is too sudden for you... you're okay, right, minnie? i didn't want to say anything. but i understand your anxiety. we've all gotten it." seungmin almost teared up at woojin's words, appreciating them fully. of course, people have acknowledged his anxieties before, but they don't try to include him. it's easier to just ignore him. maybe they'll be the next people to try to get past that with him. 

"yeah, thanks woojin hyung. you guys are both okay. it's not anything wrong with you guys.. i was just, y'know, anxious." seungmin responded, scratching at the back of his head with badly bitten nails. _it hurt, _he realized. _maybe they'll help. _seungmin was nudged again out of his thoughts, but not by woojin, by chan saying, "we're here!" with the cute eye smile of his, when you know he's really happy. maybe seungmin paid more attention than he had given himself credit for? he was led to his seat with the two other boys with a hand on the small of his back. had he really not noticed that before? had that even happened before, or was he just imagining things? was he sure this was real? 

they were given their menus by a waiter that had a name tag with the inscription, "yuta" on it. seungmin wondered, was he korean? he'd never seen a korean named yuta. seungmin slid closer to the wall on the booth seat, sitting next to chan, woojin sitting across from them. it seemed like they had been here lots of times, judging by the way the waiter had previously greeted them, he assumed that they might know him. chan passed seungmin his menu, but neither of the two boys that he was sitting at the booth with even looked at their menu, both knowing what they were going to get it seemed like, which confirmed seungmin's previous questions. 

"so, seungmin, before we even talk about anything on this.. well.. date--" chan was cut off, by woojin, "don't worry chan, we already talked about this while you were busy making sure we didn't get lost, even though we've been here multiple times." chan seemed surprised, hearing this, but the way woojin said it made it seem like chan wasn't going to argue about not being able to be in the conversation with them. chan nodded, another smile making its way onto his face. "uh... what are you smiling about, chan hyung?" seungmin asked, taking a small sip of the water given to them from the waiter. "ah.. nothing to worry about seungminnie! i'm just happy to be here with you guys! this place is really special to me, my mom and dad used to bring me here a lot, but they've been really busy lately, especially with my mom being pregnant and all." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for actually making it to the end! any feedback you may have is greatly appreciated, and any spelling errors as well! ( i don't have a beta or anything ;; i usually just check over it like once )


End file.
